


The Molten Charcoal

by Crumbling_Leonice



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumbling_Leonice/pseuds/Crumbling_Leonice
Summary: (Yes, I have read the Silver SR Ceremony Story and I just interpret it in another way, please don't bear me a grudge for that ;v;)Ortho wants to make Idia happy, as always. He discovered that Idia has feelings for Silver and has decided to make the most of it...!
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

I need to write. This... doesn't make any sense. Well, actually it does. The fact it does is annoying. How could this happen? I have played more than thousands of games. I have read more than thousands of mangas. I have seen more than thousands of animes. I have heard more than thousands of CD drama. Maybe have I not tasted enough latte... Come on, this can't be a sin, this can't be the possible sin? Am I even authorized to call it a sin... Isn't rushing through a visible obstacle, after having seen all of the possibilities, a sin? Yet this would be so stupid for others... I am so fucking stupid... Even after eighteen years, I hope for the Prince Charming to come and save me. This is pathetic, yet no one would feel pity for that. Ehmm... is it "despicable", then? Yeah, probably. Eighteen years of flames craving for water. I want a pastel person waiting for me on a silver lake. Day should not come to this gathering, though. It would be far too stereotyped... Well, a silver colored moon and light bathing all of the place sure is as well but at least I am not asking for dusk or dawn... And let's forget about the (white) horse part, too. Is it not a fair compensation for my wish? I don't want the noble animal, I don't want the pretty landscape, I don't want the huge castle, I don't want the pretty dress. I shouldn't waste time on wishing and writing for this crap. But oh weeeeell, it's not like it's going to last anyway. I'm going to burn this right after I've written it, after all. This is just a way to kill this foolish desire of mine. It's not like I can update it... I've tried so many times, heh. Eroge? Boring to some points, I... am not attracted to girls in that way. Dating sim? Okay, I'm not attracted to girls... Otome game? BL? Whatever. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. SORRY. Sorry. The more I write it, the less I'll need to say it in reality, right? I will be able to just don't give a fuck... Right? Anyway, I'll burn this down. I shouldn't scribble that much on paper tho... or should I write though "entirely"? I'm going to waste so many papers, I'm dumb as fuck?! I will write on my computer next time buuut... Oh, fuck off. Nobody will ever try to hack me and... read my files? On my four hard drives? Lol, good luck with that, fuckers. I should stop writing there. I'm feeling a bit better for now. I could throw it in water but... it would only pollute and there's no proof it will disappear as fast as it will in fire. How many seconds of difference? That doesn't matter. This need to disappear. I cannot meddle with water in the end... This soft, reflecting liquid from which I am separated. My body will never absolutely fuse with it. My flames... are too strong and too weak. 

[Started Recording at 8 pm : First? Day]

-Big Bro! What are you doing, open the door!

Steps cut the semi-silence for a delimited time, each of them. Their numbers were not important. Their susbstance, sure, was. The soft buzzing of machines could have covered them all, or even absolutely erased their origins. They were sweet for Ignihyde, after all. 

-Y-yes... what is it... Ortho...? 

The ever moving forward technology did not let him unite. He would have burned down the whole bunch, probably. The blue flames barely moved and yet twirled along like no other hair could. The door finally overwhelmed the other sounds along his fingers. Idia had opened. 

-You're not talking loud like you usually do, I was a bit worried. I'm sorry, it seems you are alright. 

-Y-y-yeah, don't worry... I mean, I'm usually quiet when I draw or write, r-right? 

-That's true, I'm sorry, big Bro! So you were writing or drawing, I should have thought of it... :( 

-P-p-please don't make such a sad face... I won't ever make something that can hurt you, okay? You're the best little bro I can have!

-Thanks big Bro! Can I come in? I have to talk a bit more to you and standing in the hallway will, maybe, attract people, although Ignihyde is somehow pretty diligent, hihi. 

The blue light was not that of his aura, even if that was the only thing easily sighteable through an almost closed door. Thus, he was not lying. Why would have he, anyway? Perhaps a certain feature was preventing their personnalities to melt together, or disappear. 

-H----heh... I'm... huh... 

-So something happened to you, big Bro?! 

-N-n-n-n-n-n-no! I'm... I'm alright... 

-You can't be alright if you don't want to talk to me, especially if you already walked all the way to the door... Are you going to cry? :(

-N-n-n-n-o... I'm not going to cry... And please don't make that face, I will cry for sure if you do... W-w-w-w-well, not that I want you to threaten you into making always a happy face, I'm sorry, you have feelings too... I-i-i-i-i-i-i mean, I am not that threatening for you, you're so great and powerful, Ortho!! ... Sorry, just come in if you want. 

-Yeay! Thanks, Big Bro! 

The blue glimmering was numerous, as peaceful as it was supposed to be. Gleams were guarding the room and the one trying to sleep in it. They could have tried to be red under his request. But in the end, the will-o'-the-wisp would vanquish the glow, even if it were to be neverending lighting. The oceanic yet non oceanic lurked again. Some fans were slowing the progress of heat, although Idia probably had already taken care of his devices. The fire slept. 

-S-so... what did you want to tell me... Ortho... 

The door shut itself after being touched by the slender almost grayish fingers, yet far from being toxic human claws, still far from glorious Savanaclaw. The sun would burn him down if he did not burn down the whole sun. Sun thus had no place in his universe. 

-I know that you hate sun and people outside, but you have to go outside! You will lack magnesium, vitamine D, and since you don't move and only eat sweets and junk food, you are very likely to have cholesterol and be much more exposed to heart attacks and...

-I know, I'm sorry, Ortho... 

-So, you can go outside when it rains! Nobody ever goes outside when it rains, right, right, right? :D

-H-huh... there are still some people who go out, you know... And I don't want to go out... what if I miss an event or a partner's call... 

-Big Bro! You need to go out, I really mean it!!! >:(

-D-d-d-don't get angry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

-Moreover, there's a person who doesn't scare you, I know that. I know it because I talk to them and you didn't even try to RUN away from them! 

He took some steps to bury in the room. He was able to move, after all. His feet were certainly not moving on their own... Or maybe they were, actually. His body was divided in many parts, like any other person. 

-W-w-wait, wh-whwhwhwatdoyoumean Ortho...? 

-Silver! You're not afraid of Silver! You even TALKED to him and watched him sleeping! 

-I-I-I didn't w-w-w-w-w-ww-atch him sleeping! IwasjustpassingbyandIwaswonderingwhowassleepingthere...

-And I know why you're not afraid of him! 

His body kept on crawling back to darkness, if darkness could be there. The black amalgamate was yet to become, destroyed again and again by neverending and never intended lights. The whole hoodie could barely hide the impossible river of flames. What could hide this pack of sparks?

-W-w-w-w-w-wait, it's not that I wasn't afraid or anxious, it's just that...

-Because he looks like the Prince Charming you spoke of when we were younger! 

-Wait, just how many memories do you h... 

-It's okay, it's not something to be ashamed of, Big Bro! You are very kind and caring, I want the same for you! But let's get straight to the point: Either you go outside on rainy days or I will take care of planning a date between you and Silver! :D

The fire could actually turn red. But it would goes even deeper in blue soon after. The more he sought for red, the more blue painted him over. Sparks would grow into flames. Flames into Furnace. And there was no way for it to become a Phoenix. The restrained body of the living clutched the hood on the azure someday arson, muffling the heat growing out of him. No water could separate this cursed hair. Would his hand freeze this very water as well? Ripple it until it breaks? Only tears could flow for some seconds, before returning among the void they should have belong to for eternity. Drops would vanish as well. His hands could touch the lake, but his being could not. Heat overwhelmed the fake liquid, and the long cheeks were denied of water again. Tears flowed again while his throat tried to muffle all of his being already muffled by the flames. They disappeared again, no matter how many times they tried to drop on the ground and free him from sadness. 

-Ortho... please don't... I beg of you, don't... This will just be a bad end... 

-Big Bro. I'm not joking anymore. You'll have fun talking to him!

-Ortho... 

-I'm out, say hi to your gaming partner! I'm just about to call Silver!

He closed the door right after opening it. He was, after all, but one chunk of parts jumbled together. Definitely together. 

[End of recording at 8:45 pm, First? Day]

I cried. I'm sorry but I cried... These tears won't even last. I don't want to go. I really don't WANT TO GO! What if I disappoint Silver? What if I annoy him? What if I just get awkward and start talking about videogames and he just falls asleep? He easily falls asleep, so maybe it wouldn't be my fault, but what if he falls asleep at the same time, maybe I'll be the one that make him sleep more than he usually does? What if I end offending him and Diasomnia by saying something stupid like I usually do? And what if I am the one to arrive first and waiting for him? No, no, no, no... But at the same time, what if I'm late?! He could think I'm doing this on purpose to see him sleep since he really could fall asleep while waiting for me, right right right? But he could also just leave and think Ortho made fun of him... Wait!!! I don't want Ortho to get involved further... I don't want to hurt him more than I already did. No please, please, please, don't cry Ortho, I'm sorry, I'm sorry imsoryrryimsorrry. If I don't go, Silver and Ortho will be disappointed, and Ortho will be taken responsible for making Silver lose some important time... Time he could have used to protect Malleus, yeah... He would probably say "no that's okay" with a peaceful look... I mean, he IS the Prince Charming, right? That day I saw him sleeping peacefully, under the tree, surrounded by animals... He is for sure the Prince Charming, the "ouji-samaaaa" character, right... He is, he is. But then, I shouldn't meddle with him, right. I am not a regular character, nor a MC, huh... There's no way he would save a dark supporting character like myself, heh... Maybe he actually could? If he doesn't know much of myself... Perhaps he would start to feel pity for me? I can't meet him... I can't meet him. What if he is not that much of a Prince? No. That can't be possible!! What if he has awful skills flaws... What if he is awful inside and just keeps the composure of a Prince? I am not hoping for the usual Prince, am I? I am not, I am not. I don't want the white horse, I don't want the castle... So it's okay for him to be slightly different, right? But if he is slightly different in another way? No, no, no. I shouldn't meet him. The more I see him, the less he will be a Prince, right? I DON'T WANT THE PRINCE TO DISAPPEAR. I DON'T WANT THE PRINCE TO DISAPPEAR. I DON'T WANT THE PRINCE TO RUN AWAY. What if the Prince doesn't exist? 

No, no, no, no, I did offer a compensation, right? But I can't tell him that I love him? How would he figure it out? There's no way. Even Ortho doesn't understand my affection for Silver to this extent. There's no way I'll be saved. There's no way I'll ever be loved. I will be alone. And die alone. Right? This is all the fault of this cursed family, right? Right? I can't tell him I love him. I can't tell my love to the world, but the world will not love me if I say nothing. But if I say something, there's no way of knowing in which way the world will move. I mustn't see him... I mustn't meet him... What if he thinks I'm disgusting for loving him... What if he's homophobic, moreover??? No there's no way he is. He's a Malleus fellow... Fae can't be that stupid. That's obvious... But I have to... But what if I tried to meet him but something "were" to happen... That still can happen, right. If we're meeting outside, rain could occur... right? Maybe I should try to go outside for like... some minutes at first... That would maybe make Ortho happy too... Maybe he would cancel the date before it happens... In the worst case I can still just use it as experience and strenghten my going-outside skill... I can do that... I'll just play a bit a SF game and I'll walk in the dorm corridors a bit... Oh yeah, I need to burn my venting paper too. I don't want Ortho to read this and become sad... But I don't want to burn it too... I hate fire so much... Well, I'll just play a bit and see what I... can do.


	2. Chapter 2

I... went outside my room. The corridors were pretty chilly... I guess I should really go outside, huh. What if I spread the curse here, though? If some ice were to be born here, to be blossoming peacefully, or furiously, no melting would even be bestowed upon them. Only my flames would remain. Only I will remain... somehow. The darkness were soothing, though. They don't burn, after all. I should ask someone to use dark magic to boost my computers, lol. Nevermind. I didn't meet anyone, of course. All of Ignihyde's students aren't giving a shit, anyway. If we were to come across each other, we would both stare at the void and walk as if no one was there. My legs hurt a bit, tho. Less than in PE and after PE and the day after but still... I walked for a few minutes at least. Maybe I was just hungry... I was so stressed I couldn't tell lmao. But the corridors were so quiet and chilly... I'm just annoyed our colors are black (tho it's not really a color) and blue... Can't blue just fucking disappear. Hmm... if blue were to "fucking disappear", Ortho would as well kflgldlnf,. I'm stupid. He even called me some... time ago, I think? I should check the hour from time to time... What if I miss some event???

My "date" with Silver is in 6 days, probably. Why would he call it a date if he doesn't know I'm in love, though... I guess Ortho really saw through me and wasn't joking with my Prince Ideal?! Is he going to shoot Truth Bullet in my face and make me the only victim of this love trial?! Six days, tho... I'll have to see Silver... I've already met him so it won't be as awkward as the first time but... Do I even have the right to love him, anyway? I probably have, but I can't fulfill my lovey dovey dream, LOL. Even if he were to love me... Even if he is a Prince... That's the way I should behave as the future Shroud Family Head. I should wed someone of my "rank". But if I do, how many responsibilities will be pushed upon our shoulders? I can not just marry him, that's right. But he is still a "prince". I won't ever wed a fucking prince. Wouldn't that mean fulfilling my kin's wish? I don't. fucking. want. to. I don't want to be a Shroud. I am just... Idia... I am just Idia... And if the prince's ideal was just something I started to wish after what happened back then? What if I don't really love Silver but just love his aura? That's it, right... Sorry, Ortho, I really can't be in love with Silver, huh. There's no way I truly love. That's just another delusion. I'm just a stupid kid. I'm just a stupid adult. Whatever. This delusion is sweet, huh? That will last some time. And it'll vanish. I can't love a prince since it would be a Shroud's fate. I want to love the Prince Charming since I want to be saved. Couldn't I just love the sweet and caring senpai ideal?! Guess I went the hardcore mode because I'm rich and used to opulence, lol. I still got six days... I guess Ortho will knock my door like hell when the time shall come, anyway. That makes me going outside at least five times to be prepared... Welp, I'll just play some games and read the lessons's content Ortho has sent me. Lol. 

[Started Recording at : 11 am : Second??? Day]

[May contain fragments and shattered data]

[The user has deemed preferable to let them be.]

-LET'S FUCKIIIING GOOOOO

-What do you mean, dude? ... trying my best. No... really.... serious! 

The room next to Ortho was definitely reflective of Idia's moods. His shouting and screaming and screeching and howling were as reversed as his flame hair. He was not a bother when he let his voice ramble... He was not annoying either. 

-I'm... best DPS! Y'all can't outrun my skiiiiiiiiills! 

He was just acting so happily. His little brother sat on the bed he had been offered by the school, in the room the school had offered him, in the world he had been offered. The covered by some shades of blue, very likely azure, bed, was probably soft. 

-GOOD GAME y'ALLLLL! I'm... play... See y'all! 

-Huh? If I want to stay in the... channel? Sure~! What do... wanna talk about, though? 

He did not need to go outside to seek happiness. They knew about that. His flames barely had enough sense in existing, and could erase all of the logic they were looking for. This story did not make any sense. Should this story make sense? He was a half, after all. This should make sense. But why?

-Yeah, WyverneCastel? I.... yeah... need... later. If you can, ... course!

The next lesson would soon begin. It was better to stop Recording right now. 

[Ended Recording at 11:30 am : Second??? Day]

Tbh, I only had good games so far. No Internet problems (of course, since I usually fix them, NRC is so fucking slow when it comes to administration and solving problems LOL), no Internet problems for my team, no server crash... I kind of like to solve little stuff like that, to be fair... Like, I didn't really use to when I was younger. Well, until a certain incident, of course... Maids and butlers would just bring sweets, cupcakes, forêt noire, macaron, lemon pie, millefeuille, sachertorte, éclair, tropézienne, chou à la crème, mochi, dango, baklava, Turkish delight, praline pie, crepes, waffles... No matter how dark and clean their suits and dresses were, none of them were exactly identical. I guess that's why I could recognize them, especially when I was small... I guess my parents just wanted to show off by telling others their servants could have a slightly customized outfit, or some kind of shit like that. It would probably cost a bit more than regular outfits they could just ordered at the same moment... Just because they had money, the "bit" was staying a "bit". I don't want to see them again... Their blue burning hair, like mine... I fucking hate it. I can't even dye it. I can't dye it. I can't dye it. I can't dye... I can't change them... I can't change... I'm a cursed heir in love with someone who could be a prince but isn't at the same time. This story cannot end in a way or another. This doesn't make any sense, yet it does. Can it just be absolutely absurd? Give me some powers that don't make any sense. I want them. I don't want to be a Shroud. Welp, guess I'll go and check what Ortho did for the lessons. I'll probably go and take a "walk" after (that is, earning outside-resisting exp points to lvl up my skill). 

Okay, so the "recordings" go as "The Seventh's history may seem simple at first, but do not forget that History is made by winners. They were the ones to win and if their people are living in, for the most, good conditions, it is yet to be proven that the means were as glorious as the results. If someone says something when speaking of History, try thinking about the opposite. It may end up interesting, although I cannot deny some FACTS exist in History itself, since an enormous sample of people were made to make sure that it was a "fact" and therefore, not a "speculation". Well, these facts could be denied since propaganda exists in our world, alas. But doubting everything will spread discord, and even lying can be used by leaders to prevent peoples from collapsing or killing each other."  
Up to this point, I cannot say it's difficult. I mean, it's just almost a Civilization creative game, huh. I guess this is just the introduction or something like that, and that the "hard" part will come right after...   
"The Queen of Hearts has made an abnormal lots of rules, for instance. Yet, her peoples did not dethrone her. Does that mean they like her? Well, this could be interpreted as "respect" from our point of view. But from someone else, they could actually fear her and fear the fact she has sent people to death. She held trials to judge them before sentencing them to death or other punishments, that is true. Yet, were that true trials or actually fake trials only meant to look like trials and fair justice? We do not have enough clues about whether she actually listened to mitigating factors or... . To keep going with this idea, ... also was judged when ... came to Wonderland. The trial was ... and yet almost ... ."  
I'm not gonna lie, why the hell are there blanks? Ortho is always serious and meticulous. There's no way he can miss a single word. His ears are among the best of the world. I'm pretty sure he can fucking outrun all of Savanaclaw when it comes to earing (well, actually, he probably can outrun ANYONE since he's great). So if there are blanks... there are but a few reasons for that. Either he needs an urgent update, but this has NEVER occurred before since I've spent months to create a perfect calendar to never let him suffer the most insignificant flaw. Thus it can't be that. He could have been beaten up but that wouldn't make any goddamn sense. Who would even try to hurt him when I'm so neutral to anyone? I legit don't give a shit about what's going on in NRC. I'm not even sure I met the new student (if they're that new since I dunno when they have arrived lol)... This left me with two solutions.

Either Ortho was infected by a Virus, but nobody here has my hacking skills so it's very unlikely or... he has started recording more than expected and it's making its components slow down. I guess I won't have any choice but upgrade his memory next time we update him. The thing is... what the fuck is Ortho recording outside of our notes? He's probably doing something for my sake or...?! No, he wouldn't do something that twisted... He wouldn't!!! He wouldn't seek intel on Silver for my sake?! Go back Ortho! GO BAAAACK! You're a pure-hearted shota character, you shouldn't seek to change your condition or you may end in a fucking violent time loop! I don't think he's actually doing this... It would be weird for Ortho to act on this own on shady stuff like this. I guess he is trying to help me in a way... But what the fuck can he be recording... I'll think about it after checking the other days recordings. Maybe there weree already some parasite noises or something like that? 

So, I've listened to the whole yesterday recordings, and even the one before yesterday (I just sped up his voice since I just wanted to be sure there were no vocal errors). I am.. pretty sure of it, now. Ortho did not have troubles until yesterday night at least. It seems it has begun during the second part of Trein's class, so it wouldn't be stupid to think that his memory is being more and more filled by "something else". I guess I will just ask him to only pick the key information and understand by himself what the teachers told him... It will take faaaar less room. I'm going to get out now, that's probably night. I hope it will be another chilly travel. 

OKAY THIS DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED AT ALL. NOT AT ALL, NOT AT ALL, NOT AT ALL. I thought I'd take a stroll towards in the refectory since no one is supposed to be there at that time but I FUCKING FORGOT THAT NO ONE GIVES A FUCKING SHIT IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL?! I even thought of taking some food if there were some leftovers so that I could award myself from getting out of my room (cause honestly walking is boring as fuck, I'd rather walk in Skyrim, at least I can hear my leather boots on the ground, lol)... Of course people would have been there. But when I got out of my room, the chilly ascension kept on telling me to move forward. Everything was covered in darkness, to the point I thought my flames would become that of a raven, finally. I took several steps, no matter what the light piercing my skull did. The gleam may try to bath the corridor of their blue burning halo, there were too much potential icicles ready to kill it. I just wanted the chill atmosphere to let me walk, and somehow it ended up this way. For now, my flames were too weak to even absorb the ice before absorbing their waters. I wish for it to weaken to the point my sparks die. I want to walk on that silver lake too... I don't want to fly above. I don't want to sink beneath. I want... to walk on it. To swim through it. 

Basically, by the time I got to the refectory (always fucking heavily decorated, like what the hell, luxurious chandeliers????), I realized I made a mistake. There were at least two potential people going there at least once a week. From the moment I heard their voices, this was too fucking late. Trey and Jamil were arguing, somehow? I didn't even think it was possible for these two to argue... I mean, Trey is the cool glasses trope and Jamil is obviously the tortured-but-actually-cunning-and-not-that-bad one. How could they even argue? Well, not that I knew if it had happened before. Cater could post a lot of stuff on Magicam (and yet that wasn't even shitpost...), lol. But I don't remember seeing stuff on Trey badmouthing Jamil or the other way round... Trey was the kind to avoid troubles at all cost, especially since he was under Riddle's influence... I would behave the same, tho I would never have been vice-dorm-leader lmao (well im already dorm head and it's already a fucking pain in the ass, thanks)... I tried to escape but it was too late... I guess that's what I get for playing with my burning curse. They asked me what was I doing there, though they probably were not surprised of my walking "hours". They seemed so suspicious of myself that it was not an ordinary situation. Usually, they would maybe have greeted me... That's all. They began asking me if I was the one stealing the food. Even if my answer was clear, even shaky, none of them would accept it. I was... after all... fire. Fire and water never meddled. Even if I pushed my body to repeating the same answer under different shapes since I may have had a bad locution... They wouldn't listen to me. At some point, I even told them I would find the criminal later and that I would just record some little things they would say to me before going back to my dorm, but they wouldn't even let me go. 

-Well, you see, Shroud, there were supposed to be some yakitori, curry portions and blanquette de veau left. All of them disappeared. Although I think it would be hard for you to eat all of this, your health habit seems bad enough to let you eat nothing for several days then compensate suddenly by a huge chunk of food. Am I wrong? 

Jamil wasn't especially agressive toward myself, though I know he probably doesn't like me. Who likes me in this ocean, anyway. They were not fishes like Octacreepnelle, but more of... water elementals, I guess. Or maybe barely humans able to seize water and flowing into rivers. They could merge into this part I couldn't access. Of course I would be forever different and... hated as such. Very likely. 

-I am sorry to interrupt you, Mr Viper, but I don't think Shroud is the responsible. I know for sure he has a sweet tooth, and yet, most of the sweets are actually there. Except some of the biggest cakes, everything is more or less there. 

I would have rather prefered Trey not to reveal my weakness to the enemy, but he was also trying to protect me in a way. Trey is probably actually more of the hero in disguise trope...! Just kidding. But up to this point, they had so many proofs and yet were clueless and even daring to choose me as the culprit... 

-The culprit isn't me, isn't Trey and isn't Jamil... 

-Heh?

-How can you be so sure about that, Shroud? 

-E-eh... You suddenly rely on me so much... Guess I'm good as long as I can be useful, huh... But you won't let me go if I don't spit the truth so... Basically, all of the sweets, which are tiny and not good for health, are left. Then, we can conclude it's neither of you because you would have picked up ingredients, not food itself, or at least not Trey since he probably values a lot baking and improving. 

-T-That's true... 

-Then, that could be Jamil... But why would he come again if he already has stolen that much? And from what I know, Jamil prefers to cook because of some dark poison stories, right?

-Y-yes, I cannot deny that... 

-Then, it is neither Trey nor Jamil. About myself, I try to stay in my room as much as I can, and I'm pretty sure Ortho only go to the refectory during the authorized hours since he is much more reliable than I am. But why would anyone steal so much food in the first place? If it were for one person, one or two dishes would have been sufficient. Moreover, let's say it again, the sweets were not stolen. So the person who stole... didn't pick up what they wanted by love of good food! They stole it because they needed it. 

-Hmm... I wouldn't disagree with you, Shroud but.. I am pretty sure I got a letter from Jamil telling me I had to get here at 10 pm... 

-Excuse me, Clover? Aren't you the one who sent the letter? 

-And that solves the mystery. There is someone who planned on stealing food, knew that you were the only two going for sure in the refectory during night and set you up. 

-Wait, who dares to do such a personnal attack against Scarabia? 

-It is very likely that the culprit is... Ruggie Bucchi from Savanaclaw. 

-Wait.. that would actually make sense...?!

-Especially since he didn't get a lunch earlier... I guess he planned on pleading for hunger if someone was to catch him during the act. And so he sets us up by delivering letters on different hours, and not by his own hands... Wait this level of intellect is almost that of Azul... Ruggie Bucchie is really cunning and... worthy of praise in a sense. 

-Hm, that would definitely make sense since he is always the one to get the leftovers in the refectory before the holidays to help the people of his town. I did not expect you to be that useful, Shroud. 

-Heh, you're talking to the one who solved Hinamizawa and Rokkenjima's mysteries on the second parts of each, of course I can do such petty investigation. 

-Well... thanks... on the behalf of... Scarabia. I am going. 

Jamil just left, but tbh I don't really know why. I guess he wanted some time alone before going back to Kalim. At a certain point of my childhood, I had tried to ask less and less to maids and butlers since they all worked so hard. They probably wanted some freedom too. And... I wanted to learn things for myself, too. 

-Oh, Shroud, since you've helped us a lot... And... you've thought of how hard I work on my cakes... I want to make you one as an award. And it must have been hard for you to speak to us. Ask me anything and I'll bring you a cake, my best cake, when you want me to give it to you. 

-H-h-h-h-huh? I mm-m-m—mean it's really nice b-b-b-but I... 

-That's okay, take your time, I won't scream or shout on you just because you're different from others. 

-I... I... thanks... Thanks... But... Shouldn't y-y-y-y-you be paid for that...? I mean, you're a kind of artist, and artists should be p-p-p-paid, r-r-r-ight? 

His face certainly moved. But why? Was it on its own, or an order, a semi-order, even? I couldn't tell whether his mouth was smiling or if he was smirking, or the other way around. His limbs were linked like any of the sea-universe kin. So, if he were to makes any action, it should be on purpose... but that would be far too easy and stupid. 

-Yeah, sure, but you paid me by solving a big trouble. Of course, depending on what you ask, the fees could overcome the wish I had, and thus you would have to pay a supplement. 

I had already asked him about the fees and talked about artist respect. I couldn't possibly go beyond what he would offer me since I, for once, had gathered experience on this one, right... 

-Please... Can I have a... I hope it won't sound weird... grey and blue cake? With some hard candies on the top... 

-Wow! That's an original idea, I like it! Sure, I'll make it. Blueberries and hmm... I guess some white chocolate, maybe some Turkish Delight if I'm in for it... I'll try to make something unique for you! When should I give it to you?

-I-in... five days, if it's fine with you... I really don't want to bother you, you're already so nice and patient with me...

-That's okay, I'll bring it in five days to the Ignihyde Dorm! But the hard candies and the Turkish Delight may make the cake harder to make... Since you're a Dorm Leader and I don't want Riddle to have troubles with you, could attend at least one PE class? That would make up for it. 

-Y-y-y-y-y—yeah, sure.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole night must have been fresh and cool for all of NRC for sure, even for Twisted Wonderland, actually. The corridors were still full of darkness, and probably peacefully mixed with them until the break of dawn. Still, I could get a grasp of them until before meeting Trey and Jamil... Not after. Did... I actually meet them at all? I... couldn't have met them, right? I probably was tired... Yes, for once, I was exhausted because I had walked too much, that's all... I couldn't possibly have met them. ...But then why didn't I feel the frost again? The biting air wasn't there anymore when I had rushed into the corridors. This temperature wasn't trying to beat up the fire. The ice had disappeared. Because I ran. If my sparks were becoming arson, there was no way for the surroundings to survive, after all. Though... I wouldn't have escaped from "nothing". So... it must have happened. I... met Trey and Jamil. Why would have I to run? I didn't cultivate this aspect of my body for obvious reasons (lol), and using the runaway option was only increasing my body temperature. SO I SHOULDN'T HAVE RUN. But I may have dreamed of that part too, right? There was no way... There was no way "this" was so good... no, well-done in a dream. There was no way for "it" to be so frightening. Suffocation. Suffocation. Suffocation. SUFFOCATION. SUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFCalmdown. Calm down, everything's alright, I'm in my room, I'm just writing... SuffSuffSuff. No, it's alright. I will have a pretty cake for Silver... It will be hella good and pretty cause Trey made it, right? But I need to do... SUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFFSUFFF. FUCK FUCK FUCK. I CAN'T DO THIS. THERE'S NO WAY. I'M FUCKING GOING TO FALL OF MY BROOM. NAH, I WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO CLIMB ON IT. THAT'S... Calm down, that's alright, I still have time. I still have time. I have to meet Silver... But if I can't get the cake, that's alright... But Trey could tell Riddle about it?! No, no, no, I shouldn't think about that... I don't want the red pest to come to my door and behead me... Guillotine Man should stay in his dorm... He will stay in his dorm for sure if I don't cause any troubles... But I never... I guess Vil and Guillotine Man are somehow ashamed that I stay in my room and don't act for the school... Fuck... I don't want to go to PE... It's so boring and useless... And it's already dawn... I should take a nap... Like really... What the fuck is going on... I need to sleep or I'm just going to collapse during the class and bring shame on Ortho and Trey's trust... But I could avoid the class this way... Why did I even accept... Suff... Suff... Suff... That's getting better...? I guess the heat went out for a moment... I should really take a nap... 

[Started Recording at : 10 am : Third? Day]

An unpredictable event occurred. Actually, it was not that unpredictable. Certainly, unpredictable could have been cut in two when it comes to this "situation". Unpredictable did not possess the event neither the flow of time, as it could for sure not, but rather took place in a person nobody even expected to be unpredictable. The fact it was unexpected was not unexpected in itself, but rather unexpected because this person had been predictable so far. Thus, the cogs and gears were not going crazy so far, neither were the flames and water. Idia was not that bad a case in itself. But what could have led him to this blazing lesson? The sun was observing him more than any students, after all. His deadly brethen had not shown his face for a long time, although remembering each time Idia got outside would be a mess. The lonely star so craved by all was pouring all of his heat down to the ground. Shroud tried to grip the Hair with His hands. It only flows away all around the fingers, running away from the line they should have drawn. 

-IDIAAAAAA SHROUUUUUUD! SO YOU HAVE FINALLY COME TO STRENGHTEN THIS BODY OF YOURS! YOU HAVE BEEN CHARMED BY MUSCLES, THE NEED TO HAVE MUSCLES, THE MELODY OF MUSCLES! 

-I just came cause it's my responsibility as a Dorm Leader, kinda... Ortho will have less work, lol. 

The sleeve barely scratched his dusty or soft or dreamy or melting cheek. Was it moving on its own...? The hand seemed to have disappeared, now. It moved before grasping the broom barely beneath his... feet, clothed in some shoes like he should have worn for such a lesson. They took some steps before the yellow, almost closed eyes, refusing to face the infinite sun and its bright, shiny sky, probably. The green, quiet grass kept on dancing under the wind regular flying, but he could not touch it. His hands swipe up some sweat already telling him to run away and seek for lakes, but he had to face this fire. For whatever reason he had... Or was Idia acting on whim "once again"? This whim was a very special one, after all. ...Or was it a forfeit for some failed raid in a MMORPG?

The broom awoke once either the boy or the blaze took it. The wood and straws gather higher than usual, and his hands barely remained hanged above the ground. They... were flying. Idia was not above neither falling down. He was simply, absolutely, definitely, hanging on. The white ash hands did not fuse with anything they grasp, if grasping could even be known to them. Yet the blue hair kept on pushing him upwards. It was... abnormal. The hues of blue, made out of burning oceanic, as hard as a ghost was, as transparent as the wood was, flickered in the sky. The blue and blue could fight one day for sure. The Shroud's flames kept on pushing away the wind even if Idia tried to climb on the ordinary yet magical broom. Yet His fingers were brushing what seemed to be a breeze, catching it before clinging on the tool like he had never done it. 

-GOOOOOOD! THAT'S REALLY NOT BAD FOR SOMEONE WHO SKIPS ALL OF MY CLASSES, MR SHROUD! YOU BETTER BE PRESENT STARTING FROM TODAY! 

The broom barely let him fall, this Ignihyde's leader barely fell from the broom. Both of them were yet to be hurt, and plagues and pain had no more to do with them, if they ever had. The simple, carved by times and mistakes, tool, was lying among the infinite grass field from which his semi-owner had never tried to escape. There was no escape to the neverending ground, neverending ground rejecting again and again this huge amount of fire, united before him, and divided from him. The smouldering curse was floating behind him, above his face. Even the scorching one was far from the fusing, since it hated it so much. It was the one behaving the Scorn in front of this "fusing". The "hair" could not be cut. Could not be dyed. Could not die. Could not fade. It was the one asking for others to fade and die. The boy somehow wrapped by the fire which did not burn nor die stood up again, on his legs, again. 

-Hehe, Idia~ You look so dreamy and at ease today, you're so cuuuute~!

A certain light appeared and disappeared, along a noise that should have been away if reality was to be taken care of. 

-...Huh, Cater, what the...

The light and its sound had hit him. He rubbed his eyes one, two, three, four times, and this number was not unknown to him while he did it. One. Two. Three. Four. And the phone had shone on him, on his body and flames, one, two, three times. His being froze on the spot, even if the burning strands kept on flowing. The yellow eyes disappeared, then appeared again. The reality they displayed certainly was not going away. Thus, should they disappear among his two hands? No one had the same hair as him. Even if his whole face were to vanish, the Shroud Crown would remain. Cater Diamond took another picture, as Ashton Vargas was looking away, even if a blue-haired student, a red-haired student, a gray-haired student, a yellow-haired student, a blue-eyed student, a red-eyed student, a gray-eyes student, a yellow-eyed student were watching, even if... Idia would not move. If he were to run away, someone would have to get really disappointed, at least. 

-Mr Diamond, can you stop bullying my Big Bro, pleaaaaaase? ;v;

-But Idia is like so pretty in the daylight~~~ C'm'on let me just take another pic and I'll give you plenty of sweets, or I can take a pic of you too, cuties pies are so popular~! 

-Please, Mr Diamond, I'll ask you to stop, my Big Bro isn't feeling good at all when he was succeeding in something he had never succeeded before. :(

-C'm'on, just one another and I'll put cute filters on the old piiiiics, I promise~

-I am very sorry Mr Diamond, but if you keep going like this, I might have to reach the protocole end. 

-Eeeeh~ What do you mean, lil' Ortho~ Is it like making a cute face and begging for your brother's life~

-I will have to [eliminate] the problem. Laser beam can be used. 

-Okaaay~ I'll stop, then, sorry lil' Ortho, I was really mean to you~

-Apologize to my Big Bro. And delete all of your pics. We may have to sue you for copyrights if you don't, and you're taking pics in the middle of a class, you're a bad student, Mr Diamond~! :D

-Idiaaa, I'm so sorry, I really hope you won't hate dummy dummy Cater~ 

The human made of prothesis was a shield of attached limbs. They could have been falling down. Yet he stood as a whole in front of the "brother". His fractured hair barely reached the curse of his semi-creator, but all of the blessed, electronic, lights could hide him when united. The heat was probably spreading up to this point... Or more likely, reversing itself. Ortho's feet were anchored deep in the ground. He was handling movement and kinetic so far. 

-I'm really sorry Idia~ I'm really going to cry in my room uuuh~ I'm so dumb, sowwy~

-The lesson has ended, Mr Diamond, you should go back to Heartslabyul Dorm. Or should I call Mr Rosehearts... 

-No~ Really, that's alright~ Sorry for the troubles~

Cater's smile went away along himself, even if his fake light and heat were not vanishing as easily. His curly orange hair following him as a fluffy fireball lacked a part of it, even if none strand could hinder his eyesight nor brain. His hands could obey a supportive mind, following them to put neverending green so far, emerald one day, around his eyes of his. He was not full of flames, though. But his flesh colored lips were both of water and fire, even if pink or magenta nails were to touch them to arrange a smile. Was this expression another set of crowns he had to wear? He was no longer here to check if it were the case or not. The others had left as well, and Vargas was probably running somewhere else, if this somewhere was still useful to describe. He probably had to run until what was known to teach aliens about the Way of Muscles if they were not that much into it. 

-Are you alright, Big Bro? :(

-Y-y—yeah... Thanks for saving me... I'm just so stupid... I was... just... daydreaming... I wasn't fully awake and I just really thought it was a dream, something bad could have occurred, I'm sorry, you could have been hurt because of me and... 

-No, no that's okay, Big Bro! You tried really hard to come here, right? Even if you were daydreaming, you didn't try to stay in your room during what was supposed to be your "dream", right? 

-W-well... Yeah... There's a reason, though... That's not because I want to unsconciously go outside or shit like that... 

-Don't worry, I wasn't about to quote Freud, Big Bro! :D

-Thanks, I would have been coerced to u-update you if you did. 

Shroud tried once more to draw his sleeves out until they covered the hair which did not belong to him, however belong to him. Ortho was probably the only one witnessing the scorching waterfall, among all of the quiet universe. But that was already too much. Not enough to trigger the curse. "Not enough". Too much. Ortho and crowds were equal in a sort. 

-I... don't want to go and see Silver anymore, O-Ortho... I-I'm... sorry...

-You will go, Idia. You need to talk to him and I can't cancel it anymore, you know? :(

-Y-yes, I know but... I'm already scared of Cater talking to me only a few minutes... and a date i-i-i-isn't supposed to l-l-l-last only a few m...minutes, right?

-Yes, Big Bro. But Cater makes you uneasy because he is "fake", right? Silver is very likely not, since you were not afraid of him... or are you afraid of people knowing what they want more than behaving in a certain way, and ready to anything to get what they want?

-I... don't really know... I just feel like Silver... I just feel like I may understand him... or that he may understand me? One or the other way round... 

-Then, everything will go smoothly!

-I'm just... worried... Silver may actually have forgotten about me and think I'm weird... Or maybe I'll say a bad thing without noticing and I will make him angry or sad... 

The cold hands, away from the fire for a long time, touched Idia's ones. His whole system was probably facing the curse, like it has always done. His body made of white and black un-flesh could survive against the ominous glowing. 

-You'll be able to defeat this one fear, Big Bro! You still have a lot of days left, and I'll be watching over you so that you can make the most of them, okay? Test a lot of stuff, nothing will happen to you, I promise. :D

-But it will slow you down in your studies and you may have to skip some lessons if I were to try... no, no, no... I will just go to the date, okay... 

-If you are happy in the end, then I'd rather skip some classes and finish my full year without worrying for you! 

-H-huh... 

-Of course that doesn't mean I want to get rid of you, okay? I just want to answer your concern when it comes to my results. I will be alright. 

-Y-Yeah, sure, so will I, then...

[Ended Recording at : 11:30 am : Third? Day]


	4. Chapter 4

I shouldn't have said "yes" that easily. I'm just so weak after a certain time outside... Like it must be a downgrade or something... Sure I don't want to hurt Ortho but... If I end doing shit in front of Silver, I will ashame everone (once again lol), right? I can't tell anymore if it was a safe bet or not... No, it never has been a "safe" bet because I'm playing with humans www. They aren't as easily predictable as AI if they aren't shaking in fear... if they "aren't shaking in fear". Shut the fuck. Shut the fuck up, Idia. No, I should talk like this, right? This is the way I get to the top in videogames, after all... No, shut the fuck. The only reason you get this high... Is it because of "this"? Or "that"? Or both? Or neither, in the end? Nothing "has" to make sense, after all... If everything had to make sense, they would be true. I DON'T WANT THEM TO BE TRUE. EVERYTHING IS THEIR FAULT. EVERYTHING IS THEIR FAULT. THEY'RE THE ONES BEING WRONG, OR BEING A DIFFERENT KIND OF WRONG. If I'm doing everything "wrong" because everyone keeps thinking like them, then there's a possibility that I'm actualy the only one being right, right? (That's a Higurashi curse-like thinking but that's not exactly what I mean...) Everyone is a fucking weirdo here, so why am I the one considered even stranger? That must mean "something else". Or does that doesn't mean anything? Why am I even thinking about all this crap? That's because of them. I shouldn't think about all this... But if I don't, I'm going to disappoint Ortho because I'm going to be stupid and not trying enough... That's because of them. Because they wanted me so bad to be their heir. "A meeting is funny as long as you can play with the people". Why did you want me to play like you? I shouldn't have been here watching every adult whispering. I shouldn't have been here, hearing all these bad things. I shouldn't have been here. But my hair cannot betray you, right? I cannot hide. I cannot run. I cannot speak. Even if this adult smiles, he will stabs the other. Even if this one threatens to stab, it will be "only" a joke. Will it be? Which of them was joking? Which of them IS joking? Why did you show me this? Why did you show me so many people, as if they were your playthings? You really enjoyed inviting every last of them knowing they would insult you, and making them fear for one day to be fighting each other under your blackmailing, right? You even expected me to be abducted, huh? You didn't give a shit when I was abducted by this smiling couple. They really looked nice. I can't tell if they looked nicer than you. How many days did I spend here? They were still nice when they were with me. They kept on smiling. They lied. They lied again. Do I have to become an adult like this? I hate this. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. WHY DO YOU EXIST. WHY DO I HAVE TO BECOME LIKE THIS TO SURVIVE? I DON'T WANT TO. I'm tired... Why did they keep on smiling to me even when I told them I knew I had been abducted? Did they really not want to worry me because they didn't bear me a grudge for one of the things you had done to them? I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I can't understand, Ortho. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, you did so much for me and I'm just lost between all of these things... And I was released and I didn't die, right... Right... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ortho. I shouldn't... What should I think? I was almost murdered, right? But I didn't die. Even when another two brothers, two agressive brothers I definitely chose to escape from, caught me and threatened me to death with knives... I didn't die. I knew they were dangerous, right? Or did I want to believe they were not since the smiling couple was a bunch of bastard NPC? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I don't want to apologize outside of this... This will be useless, right? Ortho, you're always trying to help me but you were the one killed, right? I barely woke you up... did I? Or are you another type of fake as well? Who are you, "Ortho"? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't want to doubt you. I don't want to doubt Ortho. If he's the true Ortho, everything's alright. If he is my creation, everything's alright as well. Your skin is alive. Your voice is there. Haha... I should make a Frankenstein's ref here. I feel a bit better but I need to vent... I'll just play a bit. 

Thanks [x], WyverneCastel was there and at least my day wasn't an absolute hell (lol). At first the game was total shit since there were a lot of servers crash on this new game, I honestly thought we would just leave and go back to TESO or something casual, since I've already rushed Dragon Nest's new events and the others, lol. We have been able to play but in the end the game was worthless, lmao. It wasn't original, had nothing to be "interesting". Maybe it was "fun" but I don't really care about it anymore... At least, WyverneCastel was funny. They even asked me if I was alright??? I thought they were joking or begging me to buy them something in another game, but it seemed not? I thought it would be good to test out if they were a true friend or not and huh... I was terrified at first. I thought the whole room was dragging itself into flames and that heat was going to consume me. Either I would burn out or burn the whole world down like I was probably expected to do. So... I've spoken to them, for once. They appeared to be really understanding, somehow. I thought I might get banned or blacklisted for saying out loud that I was gay but oh, I guess our gamers's mindset wasn't that shitty for once. He wasn't surprised that much, so I can't tell if he was really serious about anything but... He told me that of course if the one I loved rejected me because I love him instead of "her", then I should just forget about him because he would be just another bastard I shouldn't pine on... Sure enough, but if love was that easily curable, I wouldn't be on the verge of grieving, nah, crying with all my might just because I "have" a date with the one I love, even though it really doesn't make any sense. Of course I shouldn't be ashamed of being in love with him, and I'm not ashamed of being gay, fuck off. I barely told him that I was in love with a prince-type... Was it wrong? I mean, I have to stay honest or I'll just be the shy-neet everyone likes for no specific reason but pity... And if I can be different than them, it would be for the best as well... If they want to make fun of me for this, I will just hack them and teach them a little something, still lurking in my own den. Or in the worst case, I would have changed my pseudo... WyverneCastel did not mock me, and maybe never ... even fathomed mocking me. That's probably just a dumb thought but I feel like they are just curious and benevolent (I guess they're the depressed mysterious dude character)? Nonetheless, I don't want to be naive and crushed, but even more I don't want to get closer to the Flame Crown. I don't even want to write down their names. They don't deserve it, right? WyverneCastel, WyverneCastel, WyverneCastel. Let's scribble down more about them. 

They... told me I would find my prince if I wanted that much to be with one, and yet feared that much being with them. I guess he would be the kind to speak of "trials", "fate" and "forgiveness". A hopeless optimist, an eternal philanthropist (and not the Izaya kind, huh). I should tell him someday that I'm happy to have him as a friend. He probably already knows about it... right? Maybe I'll just make myself a stupid lad by telling him this... But does he want me to tell him this, too? Perhaps he wishes for a single word as an "hope"? He knew of my school as a "miracle", too. He even asked me if my "beloved" was Epel Felmier... I mean, I could have, perhaps? He's way too cute for me, he almost looks like a child (not a girl since just thinking about it would bring a curse upon me lmao, no honestly, even if I don't like him, that would be disrespectful.), I can't. And we also talked about how frightening he was whenever he snapped... Definitely not for me, and he looks fake too... Like all of Pomefiore, except creepHunt, to be fair. They are just so superficial and shiny... It looks like they want to walk on water and leaped out of it to sit on sunny clouds. I would offer my flames to them if I could... I just told WyverneCastel my love was another student, and not a Pomefiore one. Of course, he could have heard of the school because of its reputation and Pomefiore because Vil is in it... But I'm pretty sure he is a student now, since he already told me he was a guy (wouldn't have assume his gender if he didn't tell me). Well! I assumed he was a student because of the ominous silence following my answer before he started rambling again. His Internet couldn't have crashed since I still could hear his mic buzzing, and so neither was the mic off. He simply, didn't make a sound. For a few seconds. And if he had been surprised about my choice not "being Epel", then he would have surprised before, and not lolling as he was, probably. I didn't tell him but he probably wants me to ask him about this someday too. I guess... I didn't have the time to question him since some scams invaded our serv and began behaving as if they were girls with their girly characters in-game... Of course they were asking for money for IRL meetings and all that stuff so I just hacked them... It took a few minutes, but I couldn't afford to lose hours with WyverneCastel trying to ignore them when they were making a ruckus and... using hyper sexualized women characters? Like wtf, are we still in the past, dudes? They're just hurting everyone by doing this, and the LGBTQIA+ community doesn't needs some dumbfucked lads who would just serve as scapegoats for people hating on trans people and women... So fucking tiresome. I just wanted to talk about my prince and bad-written NPCs barged in. In the end, he just told me everything would be alright as long as I was staying true to my self and that I wouldn't find any semi-perfect prince if I didn't... I guess he meant that it would be easier to find one if I was faking but that the prince would indeed be ideal if everything was a lie, but then the whole prince, castle and white horse would be stuck together around me, and there would be no way of separating them... And the other way around, probably. I should take a walk and sleep, now... Or try to sleep, at least. 

[Started Recording at : 9:45 am : Fourth? Day] 

The coliseum was blessed by hollowness. Void and vacuity, though fake vacuity in the end, facing the sweet void, twirled among the stairs yet engraved by humans centuries ago. The eerie, airy presents were not made to hold any perfume neither scent. Only one or two students jumped from seat to seat to leave but nothing behind them. All of the ancient chairs were on their own, now. And thus, the presence among them refrained from gamboling as well, and went back to another void. They were, after all, no exception. 

-Hmm, it seems the coliseum is empty today. I guess sometimes pups do behave as good boys. Well, if they study in the meantime, that is. 

The wind was cut at some point, even if it was authorized to come in this area. He should not be that greedy, probably. No storm, no tempest, no breeze was to interrupt an exam day in the coliseum. Sunshine could not disappear yet, but someday quiet shadows would run accross the dirt field. Stones bedecked by seals and symbols did not need all of this light. 

-Pups! Come here. Let us make teams and start the exam right in time. 

Each student throngs on the still ground. 

-Hm, everyone is here. Good boys. Diamond Cater, Hunt Rook, please make a first team. Mhh... Well, Shroud Idia... What is it, Clover Trey? 

-I don't mean to interrupt you at all, sir and I'm sorry if I do. I would like to know if it were possible to be with Shroud? His performances may end up bad if he was with someone he doesn't know, and he may also have panic attack and it would mess up everything.

-This is quite an harsh way of saying things, Clover Trey. I would like Shroud Idia to overcome his fears, but let us be benevolent for this test only. He barely shows up, after all. But next time will be a random pairing, remember this. And this will only works if Shroud Idia agrees with you, Clover Trey. What of it, Shroud Idia?

-I-i-i-i-I... huh... wh-why not... after all... 

-Thanks, Crewel sir, thanks Shroud. 

The seats were still empty, and were meant to stay away from a temporary crowd. The sun was already too much of a witness, in the end. How much would he suck away all of the water in the flames heir? Perhaps it would first attack his surroundings. He was not alone. There was even a possibility he would get away with a tiny drop in his hands. A drop shining by reflecting. 

-Diamond Cater, Hunt Rook, get yourselves ready. Shroud Idia, Clover Trey, stand in front of them. We will start the exam. Let us see who can stand until the end.

The two semi-teams came forth. None of them were fully a team, indeed. Diamond and Hunt smiled to a certain percent, and Clover and Shroud stressing to another. Was it the higher the better, or the lower the better? Several words were muttered by Idia, and Trey barely reacted. Were Rook and Cater deserving of a victory, now? 

-Lets us begin, puppies. 

-Damoiseau orné de diamants, may you use your unique magic to ease our hunt? 

-Suuure~ I planned on doing it from the moment we were facing Shroud anyway~ He fears crowd so let's have fun, Shrouuud~! I'll take a selfie with you if you lose eheh!

-Hey, Shroud you... Hey, why are you hiding behind my back?! Jeez... it was to be expected, I guess. Fine, let's go, Cater! I won't abandon Shroud the way you don't care about Hunt!

-"Split Card"! Let's go, myselves~ Let's pin cutie Trey to the ground and force him to give up!

-Oh, oh, so you think something as simple will work on me, Cater?! Your "selves" won't move anymore if I can strike them all in one single shot... "Doodle Suit"!

-HEHHHHHH?! DID YOU JUST REWRITE MYSELVES?! 

-OH YES I DID! 

-N-nevermind! It won't be enough to defeat me... as if my unique magic was the only thing that was... shining withing myself! Take thiiiiiiiiiiiis! 

A fireball flew across the area, flickering of mad sparkles. Yet, it was alone, as blinding as it could be. No other fires hid themselves. The light went forward, running through the usual sea-like Cater toward the forever lake-like Trey. Cater's "selves" were still, and would not move as long as Trey was not overdoing himself. Basically, Cater "should" have aimed to reduce his focus and magic slots. If Trey could have defend himself twice, then he should have throw several fireballs, as long as they were more than two. Yet he did not. No matter how Trey was stretching his neck and all body as one, there was but one fireball coming his way. 

-That won't do it, Cater! I will bring you down... and I will take care of Hunt! 

-Heeh~ Could that mean you can't take both of us down? You're really tired, huuh~! I will make you fall asleep and you'll have some sweets dreams, Treyyyyyy~!

They both brung their hands on their foreheads and wiped some sweat, almost in the same fashion as well. There was a possibility they were both lying. Yet, if Cater has used his unique magic and was still forced to maintain it because of Trey's unique magic coercing them into a motionless army... The fireball burst into numerous drops and shone into multiple drips full of infinite colors, filled with Trey's own magic and shades. 

-Don't even think your fire magic will be enough to defeat me. 

-Then I'll use some tree one... Just kidding! I knew I wouldn't defeat you, but we already won, right, Rook~?

-Damoiseauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Rook Hunt had disappeared from Trey sight for a long time for obvious reasons, but so had Idia. 

-I... don't see Le Roi des Ombres behind Le Chevalier des Roses! Quelle est cette diablerie! 

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! 

-Hehehehehehehheheheheheheheheehehehehe... NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME AGAIN, FUCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS! 

A single ray came behind a still Cater's copy, bouncing between all of the numerous fake selves toward the usual fake one and its superficial yet earnest one, drenching the losing liars with a superficial water worthy of them. 

-Huh... we... 

-Clover Trey and Shroud Idias team won. A brilliant strategy, I reckon. 

-Wait, what do you mean by strategy??? Shroud and Trey had... 

-Yeah, I had planned this since the very beginning ufufufufufufuu... From the very moment you thought I was simply muttering to myself, Trey was listening to me and ready to follow my strategy!

-Uwaaa~ Idia Shroud is actually so cooool~ Can I have a selfie with you to apologize~?

-No w-w-w-w-w-way! You hypocrite... 

-That aside, I must apologize for judging you, Roi des Ombres. You really do show a beautiful intellect and scheming. 

-T-That's okay... Just let me go away, please... 

The wind finally thronged in the no-more private area. The void would likely move as well. Among all the droplets, their status was but one, and only one. They were the one hindering the sun fostering reflection. They were the one hiding music. The child of the void's hair waltzed dazzlingly under the bright sun overflowing. His fingers tried to force the hair down in the hood, but only some of his skin obeyed in the end. He coerced his feet protected from the atmosphere by boots to move on, and more especially, back. But the crown of flames rushed forward, gleaming in front of him again. 

-How beautiful, Roi des Ombres! Why would you want to hide such brightness... 

-Oh, Cater, Hunt, look out, Vil came to cheer you up! 

-EHHHHH?

-Oh~?

The flames followed the kid which they were yet meant to fuse with someday. They had no choice once no more could play with them... No sand was brought to their eyes, though. All elements were not helping him, after all. He had disappeared. Only clouds were playing with the sunshine. 

-Eeeh, Treyyy~ Vil wasn't there, are you sure your eyesight is good even with your glasses on~... 

-I'm sorry! I thought I saw him... Oh, Shroud has left. 

-Chevalier des Roses, you are but quite the bad comedian. On a side note, what a great strategy, oh my! 

-Rook, what the...

-Le Roi des Ombres sure has thought a lot upon this fight, hasn't he? The fact he asked you transform Damoiseau's copies into motionless mirrors to make his own shot bounce in it... Splendide! It was really splendide! 

-Haha, thanks, Hunt. He really thinks a lot... He just needs some time to open up to people. Let's be nice to him. 

-You three! Move away, pups! The next team has to fight! 

-O-oh, yes, sorry, Crewel sir. 

[Ended Recording at : 10:30 am : Fourth? Day]


	5. Chapter 5

I... got out a bit. Even if I had this test and... was proud of it? Somehow... I mean, sure I was proud of it, especially the fact Trey listened to me and didn't look at me like I was some kind of creep because of my hair or name or eyes or lips or fingers or heavy breathing... I didn't even... suffocate once... He was really nice, yep. He really listened to me... so many times. Sure... there was the Wishes event when he kind of sided with Deuce but... At last he's not fucking dumb like Deuce... Even if Deuce isn't probably absolutely dumb... Well, at least he could praise me so... I don't know? And people didn't doubt the fact I was the one that invented this strategy...! So I was... happy, I think. Or at least feeling a bit less weird than "usual". These flames had almost started to look like clouds around me. Blue clouds... These clouds would drive away for sure. But they would not spread an unwanted arson, a fake arson, a superficial blaze. Of course talking with people like this could transform them into cumulus, but a single trouble would turn them into hot steam before anointing him with the fake will-o'-the-wisp again. I had walked through the corridors, hiding my hair with... my hood. Somehow it finally became mine and stop slipping through my fingers as any stream would. The black, gray and blue outfit was... no more drenched in... my blood's light. I should stop saying "blood" stuff, tho. It's so stupid... I stopped and leaned some seconds in a corridor's shade for sure. I... clasped my hands. Of course they weren't frozen nor cold. But they were... neither dry nor hot with sweat. I grabbed one with the other... No, I grabbed the other thanks to the one. They felt somehow slim, perhaps skinny compared to other people, and my fingers were still shaking but not as much as before, for sure... This was my skin. I could see pearls of sweat... Even if it was ugly or unsightly, this was still some "water". Not that I would drink or lick it, thanks. But these tall slender, spectral... hands were of alabaster now... They could resist fire and water alike. I probably stood a while like this... After all, everyone was supposed to be either in lessons or being tested... So I wasn't supposed to be found out. Maybe I should have moved before? Because that was a very normal situation, I should maybe have been even more cautious... There's no way normal would articulate itself around me, after all... Tho NRC is probably another kind of normal, but that's something else. I leaned stroking my hands like that... for probably some seconds at least, but probably not minutes? Even for me, it would have been weird. Yet, I should have gone back to the den before. Because nothing good was supposed to occur to my surroundings...

And thus the epitome of water, or ice, had come. His smile was indeed that of a sun, burning down every last remnant of my confidence. Everything about himself was so shiny and dazzling, and yet he just made me burn as if he were made of the same hair as I was. But he was more likely an aqua-elemental. Perhaps more of a djinn since I wasn't of the same area as he was... Well I wasn't of the "same" area anyway. He told me he was happy to see me... That it was weird to see me... Sure thing it was weird, I usually don't go outside, that's pretty obvious...? Why was his supposed standard, normal, usual, water hurting me? Why did he seem made of lava in front of me? His red eyes never tried to harm me intentionally... I hate how shiny he is... I hate so much when he gets close to me. I suffocate SUFF SUFF SUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFNO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY I'M A WEIRDO. No, I should try to think of better things... Like how Trey worked perfectly with me and never mocked me. He didn't seem like he was lying either. He really seemed amused in some way, but not because of my stupidity. Some people probably respected me... respect me, here. And not for my rank... Not for my rank... He asked me if I was alright since I was sweaty and clutching the hood around my hair. Did I look alright? Of course I'm not. OF COURSE I'M NOT SUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFF SUFFO SUFFOCATESUFF SUFFO SUFFO SUFFSUFFSUFFIt's not his fault, RIGHT? He wasn't doing it on purpose, was he? WAS HE? That's okay... That's okay, I just... had to tell him I wasn't feeling good so I told him I felt hot, but that it wasn't because of some weird illness because he could have been dumb enough to tell others to bring me to the nurse's office... He told me he could make rain happen if I was feeling too hot. That his unique magic was changing the weather into raining. WHY? WHY IS HE THE ONE WITH THIS POWER? I don't understand. SUFFOCATE SUFF SUFFO NO. NO I SHOULDN'T HAVE... I'm sorry Ortho. I'm still jealous and afraid of everyone but... I want a power that seems as useless as his... I want to be able to summon water and touch it like everyone... I just ran away and went straight (lol) back to Ignihyde... my room. It was suffocating. Everything was just suffocating. I was suffocating. Suffocation was strangulating me. Every stiff sound my computer made sounded like suffocation. I just stretched my back while sitting trying to grasp some air. I could do it! I can do it! I couldn't. No matter how I breathe in, I can't breathe properly. Only a part allows me to breathe... I can put this cursed hair away, air won't come in. I can raise my hands and body to the only sky I am allowed to see by myself, air will curl back to any other place than myself. One. Two. Three. 

I cannot breathe properly again. Was I too fast? No... I'm just doomed, right? I'm just so fucking stupid, I probably even don't know how to breathe, I'm sorry Ortho, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm neither a fucking adult like they are, nor I'm like the other students, I'm just a fucking weirdo, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... NO! I should try to breathe again. Let's breathe properly... I can do it! I saved Ortho... No, Ortho believed in me... I have to do this. 

One.

Two.

Three...

IT DOESN'T WORK. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I COUNT I JUST... I JUST SUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFI'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'm sorry... I have to yawn to breathe... Just because I was happy to stretch my hands... Just because I was glad not to feel squirm today... What am I doing wrong...? I should sleep... Crying is worthless for someone like me... My tears just feel hot and disappear again. I'm tired... 

[Started Recording at : 10:00 am : Seventh? Day] 

-BIG BROOOOO! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET OUT TO MEET. YOUR. LOVED. ONE. 

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! BUT IT HAS ONLY BEEN... FOUR DAYS? RIGHT?! RIIIIIGHT?!

-Actually, you have slept two days after the exam, so I have all recordings ready whenever you feel the need to learn things for future exams. 

-H-huh? Two days? But... 

-Well, another day has passed since you've awoken only hours ago but you've spent these hours on videogames... Or have I misunderstood something? :(

-N-no! Of course not, O-ortho! But... are you sure... I can't have slept for two days in a row... I'm not a-a princess or something like this... 

-Well, anxiety can lead to disrupted behaviors, so it is not that weird you actually have slept for two days, especially with your bad habits when it comes to slumber. 

-Y-yeah but two days... I'm not that much... 

-Well, whatever! Let's go! 

The room opened among its unique blue fire. Had the heat peaked or lessens? No one was used to this temperature swinging and lurking through the whole room, barely restrained by such weak walls. Ashes or obsidian walking away would probably be decided sooner or later. The hellish trail of cursed un-will-o'-the-wisps seemed to have expanded... It was time to wash all of this gloomy blue out of this body stuck to such blazing ideals, lit with yet another kind of light. The doll's arm reached out to the human yet separated one. 

-Let's go, Big Bro! 

-Y-yeah... 

-I'm going to walk a bit with you and then I will let go to the tree where you met with Silver so that I can check no one gets between you two, okay?

-The tree where we met...? Is i-it a shojo stereotype supposed to cheer me up...? 

The supposed doll closed the door, sealed this heat away, even if it would have means to escape if anything was to fail on this day. The burning One was lurking and scratching Idia from the inside, after all. Wind blew from Ignihyde's far end. Freshness and magic were still running the place at the moment. The light steps barely echoed on the soft floor, or perhaps Ortho's ones were the louder. He extracted pride from these very legs, after all. His steps were noisy, even if he had been maximized. Ignihyde dorm was not dingy, neither dark. Only lit to a certain extent. Sunshine was painful for most of them, and so had become the whole dorm. At least Dire Crowley never asked for the whole dorm to change its way of thinking nor lighting. 

-Okay, we're going in Night Raven College's main building. Are you ready, Big Bro? 

-Y-yeah... I've taken some walks before, it s-s-s-s-hould be alright...

The mirror teleported them as it was supposed to be, no matter the heat and fake sun. How far his power went was something they had not calculated yet, after all. 

-Haha! This is as fast as usual, this is nice. Do you think the mirror might need an update sometime, Big Bro? :o

-An... update? Pfffffhehe... That would be fun... That would be really fun, yeah.

The temperature was now stuck between ocean and magma. The dorm's crossroads was not a source of anxiety for Idia, after all. And thus, not at all for Ortho. No parasite nor virus could invade him as long as this area was 200% safe for his... big brother, after all. Others were probably between 0% and 100%, Ignihyde being rather 75% because of the throng of students sometimes walking between each rooms to ask for plugs or volatile memory they might have burned because of modding too much some of their games or an infinity of problems-solutions only Ignihyde truly come up with. And Idia's room was only 150% safe since people online could start insulting him, even though he would beat them up or hack them if they were trying anything, and sometimes he could hear him crying because of the heat or things he could not entirely make sense of. Ortho checked his proto-hand, though it was probably not a prototype anymore. The Shroud son had worked on it for a long time, as little as long could mean. Well, sure Ortho would not mind knowing such a great amount of "time". Not knowing was something quite problematic in his condition, after all. Touching his fellow's head would be troublesome, in the end.

-We will soon reach the court... In less than 5 minutes, Silver will arrive if he is not already there. Are you ready, Big Bro? I'm sure you can do this! 

-T-thanks but you're the one...

-Yes? :D

-N-n-n-n-o, nothing... Thanks for making this true... We'll see if everything proceeds smoothly...

-I'm sure it will, you're the best! 

The boy hit his hair, aiming his back, above his back. His mouth tried to swallow some air, as softly as he could among the buzzing atmosphere, as much as air was running away from him. A little hand blessed him enough to breathe again, petting his back for a few seconds, enough to shatter the curse which he could have brought, willingly or not. He spread his self in the body he was born with, and took a step. He lead his feet as far as they could, watching them whatever could happen around him. He could not touch water, after all. Thus, he should not be worried about it... If people were afraid of him, then he should not be afraid of them. And the other way around. But where was Silver? Where was he among the Earth's debates? The tree was stopping the sunshine, and would do the same with rain. And above all with mist, thunder, hail... Thus, their beings would be in this shadow of a tree and not under the tree itself. Or would it be under the shadow itself? Only a few more steps and he would be entering the shadow layer. How billions of shades were in it? Calculating the mirror's power would be far easier, in the end. And thus, as many solutions were dripping from the tree's twigs hindering the sun. 

[Ended Recording at : 10:15 am : Seventh? Day] 

I didn't expect to find him asleep, tbh. Well... I kind of. I found him sleeping the first time so it wouldn't be that weird for the second time... But wasn't I supposed to be earlier than expected? Or was he the kind of person to be in front of a classroom even earlier?! Or was it the other way around... which is, he was here maybe BECAUSE I make him miss a lecture?! Or perhaps... he was on his way and he fell asleep... No, it didn't seem so at first. Because I remember his bag was not next to him, and his wand wasn't in his hand either... He was simply... slumbering. A squirrel came forward and rubbed his head on his soft-looking, attached by a same mind, fingers. He probably dozed off earlier... but not that earlier. More animals would have gathered if it were to be the case, especially since no it hadn't been raining on this very morning. So he had just... arrived before I did. This wasn't like the last time for sure. No animals, no unexpected meeting, no ceremony robe. (Not that he wasn't cute in his ceremony robe but-). Maybe the shadow was blessing me in the end, lol. There were not enough things in common with the last time to hinder me... Well, I was already anxious as hell, but that wasn't that shocking, lol. But that was like last time for a thing at least... Was I supposed to wake him up? I mean, he didn't judge me for watching him sleeping last time so... Not that I enjoyed it, though?! I just... didn't know... Was it more awkward to wake him up or let him sleep? He could have been angry... He seemed to be in such a deep and sweet slumber I just couldn't awake him... And he didn't seem to be that angry... So letting him asleep was probably the good choice to reach a good end? But what if he hadn't sleep and... what if he didn't want to sleep?! Maybe he was narcoleptic?! (well he likely still is but-). But if I had been to awaken him not on purpose, maybe I could avoid the bad end and reach the best end instead of the neutral end I thought to be the good one?! Then I needed to sit... but not in a normal way (if I could sit in a normal way among all of these elements which weren't mine). Of course I needed to sit as cautiously as possible and not hurt Silver on purpose... Did I dare to write this?! I can't think of hurting him. Well, I probably can under a certain point of view but it's not mine. It's not mine... I was supposed to sit as slowly as possible and break something, like a twig put on purpose under my foot or something like this. Then it wouldn't be my fault for sure, right? But wasn't I lying to him... My legs just betrayed me and I fell down because of how much the rest of my body was shaking. 

Of course I had semi-planned this one... I mean that was something I was very likely to do but... It was the first time it came in handy?! This was also the most cliche one but... the fact he rolled to the right to catch me wasn't absolutely one, I guess? Why would he had rolled if he could have straightly (lol) caught me? And I wouldn't have felt AWKWARD AS HELL BECAUSE HE CAUGHT ME IN HIS ARMS AND UGFGKFKGFKREOIGIGKFGK?! Even if I try to write only to put some order in my brain, it just gets more chaotic... But I just... can't think of this day without crying and all... His indigo eyes were wide open, especially for him. They sure looked like a calm lake but... they didn't feel as if they were made of water either. A pale purple gauze opposed all of the ocean from swallowing this "prince" into his blue hue. Yet, none of them were a prisoner. His blue and His purple were, simply, together. His black uniform wasn't that different from our shades, it seems... And all of the leather strips looked like a complex armor, I cannot think otherwise. Sure... it wasn't a thief's outfit, nor that of a killer nor... Well, it could be seen as such because of the black and green hue... I guess some people would find it ominous. 

-So you have arrived, Shroud. I'm sorry, I fell asleep once again... I just can't control myself on this point, this is quite the bother. 

I tried to gather my hands, legs, thighs, chest, head, knees, ankles, arms to move. Two barely shook out of the body I was supposed to have. There was nothing to escape for sure but... There may have been something to escape, actually. Whatever it might have been. His hands wrapped by a serene, quiet black had touched my forehead, each of his fingers dancing far from my cursed, hated, despicable, despised, hateful, ugly, heinous hair. 

-Are you... ill, Shroud? 

-H—h-h-huh? S-s-sure I'm not, S-S-ilver... IsitokayifIcallyouSilverthough...?!

-Well, yes? I don't have a second name, so yes... Please do, I don't mind. You just felt hotter than usual... Hmm, probably more like warmer. Sorry, didn't mean to be mean.  
What did he mean by warmer or hotter, though? I guess my... hair was truly invading. Not that much a surprise... Even if he was in mid-water... It was probably too much to handle for anyone who was closer to normality than I was. And yet he was kind... 

-I... I'm sorry if my hair is weird and if you're feeling hyper hot a-and sweating all over the place and I should have cancelled the date, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're probably losing a precious time right now, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm...

-Oh no, I like your hair. 

Well, of course I didn't expect this one in 99% of the roads. There was still a percent in which Silver was indeed a true Prince Charming. I guess I... wasn't wrong so far. Well either way I wouldn't have been wrong anyway. I did plan everything, after all, and the keikaku... Yeah. But that he truly liked my hair was still such a tiny percent... Miracle could occur, I would have guessed. But that wasn't a miracle, for sure. Miracles didn't truly exist. People sure tend to believe for some reason or hate the concept of miracles by cynism but... I just want to be in-between... It's who I am anyway... I just... can't be normal, can I? Well, I'm probably better in most fields anyway... right? Silver isn't a miracle that exist for me... I will probably even be a burden for him.

-M-my hair? 

-Yes. It looks... peaceful? I don't really know how to tell you that and I don't want to offend you in any way but... It just looks like a chimney fire I could sleep to. For a long time. Even if I would like to avoid falling asleep out of nowhere... 

-P-peaceful? Are... we... t-t-t-talking about the same thing...? I mean, I don't mean to insult you either, you're really nice but I just cc—c-cc-an't understand why would someone think my hair is p-p-pretty or something like this... 

-It feels warm and... saudade to me. 

-Sau...?! 

-Yes... I would like to touch them, but would it harm you if I did? Or me? 

-I... I don't know... I'm sure it will. My hair isn't as warm as you think... You're just... just different from everyone... But it won't be enough... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

-That's alright. If you don't want me to touch your hair or even your hand, I would understand. You're quite the soft type, Shroud. 

-H-huh? 

-Lil... My Old Man was the one who sent me here earlier, but I was kind of... happy to see you wanted to talk to me. We discussed this "type" things earlier but I didn't really understand anything. Oh, yes what did you want to tell me, Shroud? I am sorry if I'm too blunt or something like this. I'm kind of lost, too. 

The True Prince had arrived. If he had been to guess what was to happen, then he would have been a Perfect Prince, which I didn't want. Because he would have been... too much. I guess I have some stupid fears but... I can't have too much... I'll just end up breaking everything... If he was dense, and not dense on purpose, thus not manipulative and not ending up a Villain Prince, which was another path... Then we could be equal in some ways. Of course... There was still a lot of crossroads before I could... reach this potential happy ending. If he was a True Prince but yet wasn't in love with me, then it would be a Neutral End at most. If he was a True Prince but ended up hollow even after I love him, it would be a Bad End, probably. If he was to hate me... it would be another Bad End. At least there was a possible Good End... I wasn't in Drakenkard 3 lol. ... I didn't even know how to sing in a wonderful way, probably. 

-I... Huh... Is it okay if I talk for a while? O-o-o-only if it doesn't bother you, o-of course... I... just want to be as clear... as... understandable as possible... I-I don't mean that you won't understand o-o-o-of course! It's just that I... need to explain... a lot...

One of his definitely lead hand approached the other one he handled so easily. He took of his left or right glove, whatever actually. His barely long fingers made the black clothing disappear from the alabaster hand which could have been protected so far from the crown of flames piercing my soul. The awakened limb rubbed each of his eye surrounded by the soft veil of maskara, darkening his face, tho maybe not to my level lol. One time. Two times. Three times. 

-I've rubbed my eyes. I should be awakened for a while. I hope. Please start. I want to listen to you, Shroud. 

I... just needed to do what I usually did in my fanfictions... and all that kind of stuff, right?

-W-w-well... I... really like you? I can't tell you if it's affection, deep affection, crush, squish, love, love at first sight... I just can't tell what's going inside my brain but... I... just love everything about your appearance, that's true. Your eyes look so different, so dreamy. I feel like there's... a whole castle inside? I'm sorry, this is weird, right? I'm sorry but... Your hair looks like messy snow, like the purest snow, that no human has ever tried to play or make profit of... Your skin looks so soft and delicate, and yet I... I've seen you sometimes in your sport outfit and you got... these arms... and your face just looks like the old prince stories... Yeah. That's it. You look so much like a Prince who could save me. I'm just sorry, it's pathetic, I know... But you won't make fun of me... will you? I love you... You look so much like a prince... I feel like you can fulfill any of my dream as long as I'm with you... You're... You... You were so nice... w-w-when we first met... You didn't judge me... You just... YOU JUST... you just asked me things... and answered... You didn't laugh... even if you had lied... you didn't laugh... You just... You just... kept your composure... You didn't call me a weirdo... You didn't want my inheritance either.. You just... You. You... I love your lips too. They look soft and sweet and not a bunch of skin ready to spit poison and lies... And your ears look so round... so human-like... And your nose doesn't look like the kind to hurt when two foreheads lay upon e-each other and... your height comforts me... Your voice is serious but never shouting... you don't stress me... You... I just... can't believe someone as good as you exist... I'm sorry... We, teenagers shouldn't think like this but... Thanks for... thanks for existing... Love doesn't mean anything for someone like me, I just don't understand it... I guess... Thanks for.. making fairies flying into my veins? 

How could someone answer something like this? Fairies were probably running through my head, and they were probably fireflies I thought made of water.


	6. Chapter 6

-I'm sorry, I don't really understand what you said. Though... I know I don't find it awful to hear. 

This was one of the numerous neutral ends to be expected for sure. He was too nice to tear my heart apart, and yet not in love. I was probably... lucky in a sense. How could this prince made of alabaster, no, dragging himself, no... climbing a mount of alabaster he had forged by himself... How could he even look at me without being shaken by disgust? I should have swooned for even being looked at and not mocked... No! No... I don't deserve something bad because of them... As long as I... I'm sorry Ortho... Why am I the one living? Why aren't you the one who has lived on... You always have been so lively and outgoing... I'm just... I've always have been like this but... your death made me understood that I wasn't just introvert as fuck... I just hurt everyone no matter what I do... 

-That being said... I don't really understand feelings, especially stronger ones like the one you seemed to describe. You really made a line on each of my feature, didn't you? That's praise-worthy. I would like to understand them... with you by my side. We are both lost, this should be easier if one of us suddenly understand. Of course, this only works if you agree with my proposition... I hope I am not being harsh. I don't intend on hurting you. 

-H-huh? Does t-t-t-t-t-hat mean you... w-w-want us to meet again? Later? Again?

-Yes, I want us to meet again. I hope I will not fall asleep before, though. 

-Oo-o-oh, speaking of this... We may l-look for an... antidote? For your... huh... sleeping troubles... O-only if you want me to h-h-h-help, of course! I would understand if you feel like I'm pitiying you, but I s-s-swear I'm not, I really just want to help even if it's probably some means to only satisfy myself, I'm... 

-...It is true that I never truly saw you help other people. That makes me even more curious. Hmm, I will just need some time when Old... Lilia Vanrouge and Sebek are available to watch over Mal... Draconia. I cannot let my guard down, after all. I know nothing happened yet but... It could, probably. 

-O-o-o-okay, p-please tell me whenever you a-are ready to s-s-s-s-see me again, t-t-t-hen... You can tell Ortho for sure... I think? 

I made sure one ending was pushed away by another strategy. Of course, I shoud stop thinking of this as a endings-crossroad but... My... love for Silver is different, without a doubt. Not especially better, or worse. It's just... not something I can explain with... love. Do I deserve to call this... love, anyway? I could just lack affection to this point or want to make a reality ouf ot fiction. But I need to dream too. If I don't, I'll be... like them, once again. Yet... if I... need to dream and don't dream on my own, I am lying too. But was this "love" invented by adults or non-adults, anyway? 

-I see. Thanks for this... date. It was interesting, and I am... glad, I think. That you talked to me with such expressiveness. I wish I could thank my Old Man the way you told me all of these things. 

-H-hm... I will n-n-n-n-n-need to first update Ortho's memory... But... we can... maybe? Meet again... Like... huh... 

-Well, not during my timetable for sure. I cannot afford to ashame the family, all this stuff... even if I think I really should not. My Old Man is a kind man and I don't want to betray him. 

-O-oo-okay... wh-hen do you t-t-think you'll be free... then? 

He could have run away using this option. He was the one handling them between these perfect phalanx born from the sea. ...He wasn't the only one, of course. Luck... Luck? Did luck exist to this point... Azul certainly did beat up luck itself. I guess luck is some kind of laziness from myself, lol... Probably only for and from myself... Luck would be reflected differently in this water I see only blue and grey, I guess. 

-Hmm... I'll tell you when I am sure my timetable will not change. 

Or did he take another ending? Telling one lie to say the truth right after, or the other way round... He could tell two lies, or tell the truth forever. But... doubting him was already a stupid thing to do, actually. I mean, why should I have doubt him? If he didn't like me.. Fine by me... That was what I expected in most cases anyway. But if he didn't tell me he actually couldn't stand me? Then, it was... probably alright. I didn't need to doubt him that much, did I? Or that would mean betraying myself again. Yeah... boring af. 

-O-okay! I... huh... hope you'll have a good day... 

I can't remember if I really wished from all of my body, from top to toe... Or if it was some formal greeting I tried on him. I guess I wanted him to be happy nonetheless yet did I feel it this way? I can't remember. No feeling has shaken me neither my heart nor my brain. So, was it a kind lie of some kind, or some strange truth? I cannot recall. Or is there anything to be recalled, anyway? Perhaps I cannot reminisce because it never happened in the first place. His icy hair floated outside the shadow, and didn't melt, yeah. His hands of soft mid-water went away with him. His eyes of ocean, he brought them away as well. Or perhaps was he a sailor of some other world in the end? Surely most people were fusing along this ocean and stars, but he wasn't. So was I... somewhere else but some kind of... sailor as well? This sea of feelings was one my eyes I couldn't set on. Or was he... Sure, I wanted to ride over this space of water. See my reflection... my reflection. Maybe seeing this hair... wet. All of these flames, engulfed in some bubbles I couldn't touch... yet? I remembered trying to gather my limbs when Silver was nowhere to be seen. I guess I didn't collapse because no one was there as well... Or at least, my eyes didn't catch anyone as I was getting away from the tree restored to its original role. Apple trees only. No apple was on the ground, or yet at least. None of the red shining was separated from the green shining. They were together... Happy together, right? Somehow. Well, more like because apples were not ripe yet but. As soon at this apple was on its own, it would... live a few days. And rot away. They were... happy together. Unhappy separated. Would I...? Since I was unhappy of... this hair which never had been mine... Could I be... blessed with happiness, visited by happiness, granted happiness, if I were to cut off this blazing "blood"? I... just slept again, once I was back in the heat. 

[Started Recording at : 1PM : Eighth ? Day] 

-Big Bro! Big Bro! Please open the door, I have some really good news!

-Huuuh? What the... O-o-o-o—ortHO? Did something bad happen but you try to see it as good?! 

-No, no, I really mean it! It's a... good piece of news! 

-T-Then you can say... it t-t-through the door, right? I'm in the middle of something and I

-You're not! You usually let me open the door even if you're in the middle of a game, don't you? :(

-Ehhh?! 

-I'm going in! 

The door was not invaded by Hell, no matter what Hell was. No stains invaded the black and white limbs made of illusory obsidian. A superficial obsidian, yet made out of idealism. Five fingers touched the door, even if it could very likely open up by a presence. Nothing burned the prosthesis. Blue and purple lights crossed each other between figures and mangas piled up, whether by chronological order, graphic preferences and reflections, randomness or significance. Yet only these two lights, as full of shades as they are, shared no more shades. A ridiculous prairie-green, a small yellow-sun, a azure-sky, lights... were not used, yet, probably. The heatwave's spirit was sitting on a bed, chained up by his unfortunate owner. The Ignihyde bed was being sat on. The blanket was barely away between the ten asynchronous fingers. 

-Were you sleeping, Big Bro?!

-... Y-yeah... I tried to... I was kind... of... exhausted... and my head felt dizzy as fuck so I-I just... 

-So that makes two good news today!!! 

-I... guess s-s-so... S-s-s-so what... why did... you come here? 

The little brother closed the door anyway. 

-Silver told me that he was free on tomorrow! 

-Huh? W-w-w-w-wait, he's already free?! I-i-I don't mean t-t-t-t-t-t-hat I don't want to see h-h—him and all! Just that... I thought he would... have been longer?

-He told me he was very curious to see you again so he tried to be free as soon as possible! He also told me he was... ahem! "Sorry if I fail to understand your feelings by being too fast when it comes to see you again". 

His fingers for sure made the blanket fly some centimeters, then go back to wrapping them. Two phalanx hid before going out again, then replaced by some others. Perhaps would it end when all hands were to be outside or inside. The friction definitely did not throng through his headphone, at least the thing he could handle for sure. Wasn't he choosing which sounds were going back and forth right now? Whether he was confused, happy or sad was hard to see. Or maybe both, actually? One hand disappeared while the other aired him. His hand ventilated him, then. A tight smile pierced the frozen yet burning blue lips, covering a range of shark teeth that didn't fit all of this. He... grabbed one of his other hand. 

-Are you alright... big bro? You didn't answer and now you're acting... weird, if I may say so. 

-I'm... Uuuuh...! I feel stupid but... This is my hand! And this one too! They're... mine! 

-Well... this is your body, so yes. 

-I mean... I know! But... m-m-my hands... My mouth feels weird, but not my hands... 

-And yet you're smiling, Big Bro? O-o

-I AM?! 

Idia raised his arms toward the smile going out of range. Why was it acting on its own, and not his hands? He spread himself in his own fingers, fiddling with the anomaly which was truly one, among the body getting rid of these things. He was made of these hundred anomalies before. So now... there were "these" ones left. But these were only "fixed". The others would probably keep on acting on their own... Or was it supposed to? Some water escaped through two symetrical curiosities, painted blue by some inheritance as well.   
-Big Bro, should I tell you that you're crying as well? Are you sure everything's okay? I can tell Silver to postpone the date if necessary... :(

-N-n-n-no! I'm... I'm alright. This is just weird to explain. I'll try to explain to him first and then I'll tell you what the fuck happened... okay? I think. Is that okay? Am I being weird, right now?!

-...Okay so I'll tell him that you're available tomorrow on 6pm? 

-Y-yes... t-thanks, Ortho. Where would be the date, though?

-Near the apple tree to "begin with", as he told me. 

-"To begin with"?! I... I'm scared now... But I shouldn't, right, right? It's Silver we're talking about, he probably miscommunicated... Like I usually do... 6pm by the apple tree, the one where we met... He will be alone, right, right?

-...well, yes. Why should he be accompanied, big bro?

-I-i-i-I dunno! I just was worried about stuff and... I'm just huh... That's all? I asked everything I had to ask? 

-I... guess so! So I'll be off, big bro! Please call me if something goes wrong! 

-Y-yes... H-huh! Wait... Did you... have... had some troubles with your memory?

Shroud coerced his hands into forming one, to escape from anxiety or hide something else. The tears were already dried, but surely he would not mind crying again if needed. But maybe not now.

-I don't think so, Big Bro! Please don't worry about me for the moment, let's be sure you end up in a healthy relationship with Silver to ensure you two a beautiful ever-after!

-Are you s

The one who desired to acquire a different type of water, who did not see water as such, put away his feet walking on the ground, flying through the doors opening themselves in the magical technology they knew so well. 

-...I guess Ortho didn't want to be updated today... He w-w-w-wouldn't be lying to me, right... right. 

[Ended Recording at : 1h15 PM : Eighth? Day] 

I didn't really know what to do. I mean, that's obvious I didn't, right... I have one day to gather myself and know what I should expect... But what should I even expect? Will we talk again, like nothing happened? No, right, right? He told me my... hair... comforted him... or did I get him wrong? He's also having troubles to communicate... So... What if he... made a mistake? He may have meant... that the warm flames comforted him, but that the blue hue made him uncomfortable... Or he didn't want to hurt me! He's as anxious as me, maybe...? Or at least he got troubles with expressing his feelings, like me for sure. But it can be in a different way... Maybe in a "normal" way? Perhaps...? He always stated what he wanted to tell me, tho. Or did he... really like it? Does he really like it? Is he fond of it? Does he love it? Does he think it's funny, like probably most of people? Or is he...?! Is he some kind of perverse who likes stuff people usually don't...! No, that wouldn't be some kind of perverse stuff. I mean... if being different is being perverse, I need to wash my fucking brain with bleach, lol. But then... what should I expect? We can't possibly sit again under the same tree and wait for an answer, can we? So... what should I do? No, what should I tell Ortho... Wait, should I tell Ortho first so that he can warn Silver about what I want to do?! Wouldn't I be impatient and selfish, though... I don't want to impose but he may also be waiting for me to suggest something for us to do... Or does he want to know more about myself, too?! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Maybe I should go with something simple, but not too simple, too?! What if... I can't really bring one of my console, huuuh... He could think I just want to listen to him as a lo-fi playlist NONONONONONO?! So games are out of place... and I don't want to bring a board game... he could think the same, even if he plays along... Suff suff suff...! No. So... Maybe... drawing with him? No, no, no way. So many people think it's something we do on our own... and we don't talk much usually, nonononono... But I could also show it to him to prove him that it's a wrong way of thinking and... isn't that twisted? I'm sorry Ortho, I'm sorry... Ain't I going back to where I shouldn't?! SuffocationsuffocationsUFFOCATIONSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFF  
no no no. That's alright. He may ask me something, or may chose something on his own. I just need to be sure it's something I want to do as well, right, right? No videogames, no games, no drawing... Just speaking won't solve the problem, especially if I don't know how to start a conversation and I can't watch tutorials on Youtube, I'll just sound so phony and all... I mean... the most obvious and... normal thing to do would be to invite him to a karaoke or a thing like this? He probably doesn't sing extremely well... so I shouldn't be too ashamed, right? Well, if he does, that would be dangerous because it could endanger my whole Prince Charming's balance stuff... But if he does? That would just be so cool... Yeah... I should go for a karaoke session... But where should I bring him? I can't possibly bring him to my room... right?

I played some games (mostly RPGs lol) to see if there could a good place for a date but... I don't really want it to turn out like an absolutely planned date? A beautiful woodland, a shore where seagulls are singing peacefully, a town above water and full of falling stars... That would really sound like I'm scheming something... So... maybe my room wouldn't be that weird, actually? As long as I don't lock the door it shouldn't sound weird... If Ortho is telling... No, he's obviously telling the truth. Nobody should try to go in as long as Ortho helps me... How long will he need to help me, though... I'm... already the reason why we were separated... and yet he keeps on helping me. Is it because I made him that way? My guilt will never be enough, I know that... I should at least... go with Silver. I'll be less of a burden for him. He'll be... able to walk on his two legs like he wanted to. So... my room would be the best choice. It won't be a fake fancy place... It won't be an expensive stuff I'll do to show off... It won't a place crowded with people where I will throw up or collapse or go insane or screech or become weird or... SuffSUFFSUFFSUFFSUFF No nononono. Let's not think about this one. I guess it would prove him how courageous and all I am but... I can't do this. My Eloquence skill is far too damaged when I'm among people. So... my room would definitely, absolutely be the best choice... And I should be able to play with the speakers so that he spends a good time... Yeah. We got the best wi-fi as well. I should be able to search for lost stuff if he needs me to... Let's... tell Ortho about this. For the last time, I will tell him something that only shows how selfish I am...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so... I kind of... played videogames all night (lol). Couldn't sleep and all. Of course if I had been to sleep during the date... it would have been awful but... I still went like this... I could... have asked Ortho to bring Silver into my room immediatly but... that would have been too much. I mean... It pains me to go outside but... How far would have I annoyed anyone if I had? I had trained myself to go out of my room anyway so... This shouldn't have been that hard. Sure water was killing me, and I was butchering this very water but... My steps felt... mine. Not a heavy haze or this kind of shit. This was no longer intoxicating smoke. My legs, my hands, my arms, my fingers. I had... took back these... things. Were they things any longer? I... kind of did something weird, too. I mean... was it weird? Of course it was since it was me (www) but... I still can't tell if it was... smart, at least. I... wanted to prove Silver this day was important and... not that it was just... another 'date'... Well it was another date but. Not like this... I... wore my ceremonial robe. I mean! Not to show off... But it has a hood so... I could hide my hair and all... Sure it was stupid, it was stupid, it was so fucking stupid?! It was both a Sneak +100 and Sneak -100 outfit... Or did some people wear it before... for the ceremony day aside? I... just wanted to wear a... pretty outfit... to show him how... I... feel things for him? So... I did. The hood felt comfortable, and still does. Of course... the flames could still set it ablaze if something were to happen... or make it happen. So I... wrapped my hands in the black, frozen, cloth. I strangled this body with all of this dark, sun-absorbing fabric. I couldn't master all of these limbs so far but I... was slowly getting how to handle them, right? I just needed to be... sure. That none of them would go their way. I asked of my fingers to go and fuse with a brush, to let some of these normal drops mix with this hair yet-to-be mine. A sound appeared in the room. The brush had fallen down, as it should. Yet I... grabbed some air with these fangs of mine. Yeah, I could, at least. In the worst case, it would have been my... last date. So... it was just the (current? www) final showdown! I needed only to create some steps and carve them through reality. I was able to interact. I drag these bones, these diamond and dry bones. I certainly could do something with this basis. My tibia obeyed. My backbone obeyed. My skull obeyed. This basis of bones... My bones arrived, linked with this weak flesh ready to cry under the heat, pine over water. We... I... entered the shadow once more. His lake-like eyes were as dim as my flames, probably. Darkness hindered us from burning each other. 

-Oh, you are pretty early. 

-S-s-so... are you... weren't you... supposed to be here at 6 pm... It's barely 5:50... W-w-w—well not that I wanted to see you later or whatnot! I j-j-j-j-ust... thought I would... be... no, nevermind. 

The prince raised his hand and ulna on the little hat Diasomnia was so fond of (lol, I dunno but...), bringing it back onto the side of his head it was supposed to befriend. Had it even moved??? I didn't... really notice back then, tbh. 

-I... wanted to get there before you do... I thought you might think I was betraying you if I didn't. 

-H-h-h-h—huh?! 

-I mean... I have heard from the others you are quite prompt to have anxiety and panic... attacks? 

-Y-y-y-eah that's true...

-So I wanted to make sure I would be there before you. I want to go with you and see how we will understand our feelings, even if they end up different. Well, let's go. 

-Y-y-y-yes... 

Did he expect me to reach my hand to him? He stood up so quickly I still don't think he wanted me to but... He would have told me for sure. Silver was so honest he couldn't possibly mess up like this... Even though that wasn't necessarily messing up... Maybe he was just tired??? I tried to walk as fast as I could. As long as I was with him... I was myself, after all. This crown of flames was no more. But was I pacing too fast, tho...? Nevertheless... he would have told me if this was unpleasant... He would have told me for sure. Silver was honest to the point of hurting others. And yet cared about harming, unlike a certain red pest (asshole.). So... the doors opened before I even knew they were there. 

-Oh... So I guess this is your room.

-Y-y-yeah... Guess it's a bit messy, huh... 

-It feels honest. I only know of another room as messy as this one but I do not really go into others's rooms a lot. 

-T-t-t-thanks, t-then... 

I guess that was the best answer to make... I didn't really want to be looked down because I didn't tidy up my room or some stupid shit like that... And he didn't look down on me because of so stupid a shit... 

-Hmm... You sure got a lot of figures... Oh, is that Ryougi... Shiki?

-Huh?! You know her?! 

-Yes. My old man watches quite a lot of anime and... well, a lot of different things. 

-S-s-s-so... Do you recognize this one?! 

-Oh, is this a Phos...phophy...llite one?

-Yes! Yessss!!! You sure know a lot of stuff!!! 

-My old man told me the show this person is from was quite sad... Do you appreciate sad shows, hm... Shroud? 

-O-oh... Huh... 

He could have thought I was definitely a grim person (well I am but...)... 

-I kind of, yeah... Catharsis and all that stuff, I think... y-you know... 

-Oh, I understand. I was just... curious. Will we sing sad songs as well? 

-W-well if you don't feel like singing sad ss-s-stuff... I would understand, d-don't worry Iwontforceyouanyway... 

-I do not mind that much. I want to try. 

-Hmm... Sad songs can help us show our feelings from what I've read s-s-o... 

-I understand... Shall you start? I can start if you feel uneasy. 

-I... think I can start. You're... n-n-ot the kind of person to mock weak and dumbasses, right... so it should be alright... I just hope it won't... huh... 

-I won't laugh at all. Your bravery is worthy of praises, Shroud. 

-Can you... call me Idia? 

-Understood, Idia. 

He couldn't possibly have mocked me. How many burdens had I pushed on him? I flattered his ego by saying he wasn't the kind of person to mock weak... Asked him to use my name... He would break something if he were to lie to reality... 

-I'm... going i-i-in, then. 

And of course it wasn't the first time I was singing... Even among people. We had already had some singing contests on servers wayyyy before... Setting up the off-vocals, the mic... even without a mic it would have been alright, tbh. I guess I wanted to... at least show I was good with computers, lol... 

-Étoi... le... et toi... 

I guess French was just a way of covering whatever these words watering through my throat were. How dared I use something like this? How dared I use such a stereotyped love strategy? 

-Et toi... et moi... 

Words were floating around. I could not see them but... A blue gleam, a usual blue gleam had disappeared. I closed my eyes several times, yes. For numerous seconds, certainly... One... Two... Three... Whatever. The heat didn't force them open. And his soft eyes of water were not asphyxiated nor asphyxiating. 

-Le monde... est vous...

"You"... Yes. The mic feels cold between my hands, my ten fingers, my ten white and carved phalanx yet to be carved again phalanx. This world was... not theirs, after all. Nor was it made of this Water, this One Normality. 

-Vous êtes... le monde...

Yes... We are part of it and so... Water, Flames... Whatever. Your eyes aren't made of one lake drowning the whole world except I. 

-Étoile... et toi... 

You are made of fire and water. I am made of lava and ice, into mirrored proportions, no matter what they are. 

-Et toi, et moi...

Surely, you weren't especially my prince, nor a special element fated to me. There was no such... sad thing as this, even if this world is (lol) made of all of these. But you wouldn't have chosen me because of some "rules". 

-Tout ce que je vois... 

No matter how carved is your bone-like hair, no matter how frozen is this ice-like hair... You are not made of one flow of water. Your iris are... yours. How many skies did you gather between what I was barely grasping as stupid water?

-Tout ce que je ressens... Tu es mon uni...vers. 

Yes... You are a shard of this world's mixed elements, and you lent me your hand from some words you had chosen among realities. 

-I don't really know what you said but... I feel like I understand how it was supposed to feels. 

-R-r-r-really?

-Your voice really seemed... soft, I would say? I didn't feel like it was supposed to be sad but more of a... saudade feeling? A melancholic... hm, yes that's the word, happiness? At some point, you were smiling, I think. I like to hear you singing but... It's more I like when you sing of this specific thing... Happiness while melancholy... And a soft voice... Was it a love song? 

-H-h-h-hm... hm...

-I... really like it. But it was different than when Malleus... hm, Head Malleus, played violin. Sure it sounded pretty but... I felt something. 

-You... You did?! 

-Yes. 

-Then huuuuh... should we... call this... ?

-We should ask someone else but... maybe? 

I was just... so happy I kind of feel lazy to write the rest. I mean, what good will it make anyway? I feel waaay less stressed (lol). So... I've spoken with Ortho... How I needed to update him and all... But first I had to tell him he... didn't have to take care of me anymore. I guess this was just temporary but... I'm sorry, Ortho. Silver... probably solved more of my problems than you did. I guess it took me 18 years to be Idia. 

[Started Recording at : 9h15 AM : Tenth Day.] 

Thus ends this special Recording of a Shroud non-heir. Idia has found happiness. The Shroud family shall not be anymore. 

And so these years of learning made Ortho himself. 

-Yes. I am Ortho Shroud. Thank you for watching or listening to all of this. I wish you happiness as well. I hope you will find yourself like we did :)

[Ended Recording at : 9h17 AM : Tenth Day.]


End file.
